This application relates to compositions of matter which contain antiperspirant salt materials, wherein the compositions are transparent or translucent in appearance, are relatively free of water and are optionally moldable or otherwise shapeable so as to form antiperspirant sticks.
It is widely known in the industry that consumers place a high value on personal care materials which are clear or transparent. The perceived value is at least partially attributable to the aesthetic appearance of such materials and also the association in the mind of the consumer of transparency with purity of the product. As a consequence thereof, it is deemed very desirable in the personal care industry to formulate transparent or highly translucent antiperspirant compositions, especially those which can be formed into antiperspirant stick configurations. Forms of transparent antiperspirant salt containing compositions are known in the art.
The composition of the invention comprises a polyol, the reaction product of an antiperspirant salt and a silane and an optional gelling agent, but no or substantially no water. The invention also relates to the process by which compositions of the invention are prepared.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,816 (the equivalent of laid-open Dutch patent application No. 75.12239) discloses a hydrophobic solid transparent gelled antiperspirant composition which comprises a monohydric alcohol, di- and/or trihydric polyols or lower polyglycols, a propylene-ethylene glycol polycondensate, dibenzyl sorbitol, antiperspirant metal compounds and a monoor dialkylol amide of higher fatty acids.
However, the material described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,816 yields a composition which is sticky to the touch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,079 discloses a transparent antiperspirant stick composition based on the material described in 75.12239, but which further contains an amount of an oleaginous compound to control stickiness. The suggested oleaginous compounds are the esters of alcohols with carboxylic acids, hydrocarbons, branched chain and/or unsaturated fatty alcohols and siloxanes. The siloxanes described for use in U.S. Pat. No.4,346,079 are those which have a viscosity of from 0.01 to 25 centistokes, preferably 0.1 to 10 centistokes, such as polydimethyl siloxanes, polyphenylmethyl siloxanes and cyclic polydimethyl siloxanes.